


Acceptable Expenditure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Acceptable Expenditure

**Title:** Acceptable Expenditure  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome implied.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #80: Cash  
 **Word count:** 100 x 2  
 **Author's notes:** Fluff! *offers insulin*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Acceptable Expenditure

~

“There should be cash in that account,” Severus snapped.

“Empty,” the goblin growled.

Severus left Gringotts seething. Inconsiderate whelps... He Apparated home. “Harry! Draco!”

“Here!”

Severus entered the kitchen; Draco and Harry were blushing. “The joint account is empty,” he huffed.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You were supposed to distract him,” he whispered to Draco.

“Oh, right.”

Severus sighed. “What’re you plotting?”

“A surprise,” Harry said.

“I hate surprises.”

“We know,” Draco purred, sidling up to him. “You’ll like this one.”

“Indeed.” Severus was too lenient with the brats, but they were so scarred from traumatic childhoods... “Very well. Show me.”

~

Severus looked around. They were standing atop a hill. Nestled in the valley below was a village. He squinted.

“Godric’s Hollow,” Harry whispered.

“Why are we here?” Severus asked stiffly.

“See?!” Draco cried. “I told you he’d hate this site. Now, Wiltshire...”

“Shut up, Draco,” Harry and Severus said simultaneously.

Draco huffed.

“We’d like to build a house.” Harry smiled, clasping Severus’ hand. “We thought having our own place would be worth most of our cash.”

Severus closed his eyes. He’d never suggested this, unsure of the reception, and now they had... He pulled them both close. “It is...acceptable.”

~ 


End file.
